The Gladiator Games (SYOT OPEN)
by Oogie-is-the-best
Summary: The Hunger Games have become a favourite pastime to Districts 1, 2, 4 and 7. It is time for the Gladiator Games, starting from the 8th Quarter Quell and continuing forevermore. 4 children from each District... No volunteers... No mentors... Includes a sponsor system.
1. The Form Thingymabob (And Intro)

CHAPTER 1 – THE ANNOUNCEMENT

_Ok, I do not own the Hunger Games. See? Because I am not Suzanne Collins. She is awesome by the way._

xxXXxx

My Homeroom teacher tells the class tonight there will be a mandatory viewing on TV at 20:30. I walk home along my usual route, and tell my mother about it. Later that night, we switch on our TV with tea and watch as President Faye Snow takes the stage. She is Coriolanus's granddaughter was crowned as President 13 years ago. She is given the Quarter Quell box by her nephew, 12 years old. She takes out the slip labelled 200 – the 8th Quarter Quell, and 2nd Century Clash. She reads it out.

"The Hunger Games has become a pastime, almost fun to some districts." She says.

I know she is talking about the Career districts, 1, 2, 4, and recently added 7.

"To remind the Districts of their lost, there will be no more Hunger Games."

The Capitol audience gasp, and my heart thuds a bit faster too.

"In their place will be the Gladiator Games. Each District will send 5 tributes. They will fight to the death in an arena, similarly to the Hunger Games. But when tributes from only 1 district remain, they will all be labelled victors and sent home to their District. There will be no more Mentors. Sponsor gifts will not be sent to a certain Tribute, but to a District team as a whole. There will not be a set amount of girls or boys in each District's team. The last rule will be revealed during the reapings. Happy Gladiator Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

The screen goes black.

xxXXxx

This is that bit where you post a review with the stuff you want for your tribute! Just so you know, a personality does not count as 'nice, strong, funny, strict, loyal.' If that is described as your tribute's personality, it will NOT be picked. Also, I reserve the right to change the age of your tribute without permission. For any big changes, I will PM you.

Name

Gender

District

Age (subject to change)

Personality

Reation to being reaped

Costume in chariot rides (subject to change)

Friendly or sullen during ride?

Training strategy

Specialities (Realistic please. We can't all be masters at archery.)

What was shown during private training session

Score (Realistic please. We can't all get scores of 8+

Interview costume

Interview strategy

Catchphrase

Anything you want to happen in your interview

How attractive they are to sponsors (out of 5)

xxXXxx

As I am the master of the Gladiator Games, I will decide their fate in the arena. If you read and answer the question at the end of the chapter (so I know you actually read it) in a review, then your tribute's district team gets 5 sponsor points, in addition to the ones by default. I'll use sponsor points to determine which gifts they get. Anyways, watch the next chapter


	2. The Tributes so far!

THE TRIBUTES SO FAR!

DISTRICT 1

Charm Callidus (F)

DISTRICT 2

Cladira Marion Loonstone

Kaeyi Meadows

DISTRICT 3

DISTRICT 4

DISTRICT 5

DISTRICT 6

DISTRICT 7

DISTRICT 8

Antonio Blovaria (M)

DISTRICT 9

DISTRICT 10

DISTRICT 11

DISTRICT 12

_Yes, I realize that I said there would be 4 tributes per District in the description._

_I LIED!_


	3. Sponsorship System

SPONSORSHIP SYSTEM

The sponsorship system is where you (the creator of a tribute) will get points depending if you do something listed below. You can spend the points on something else, listed below also.

GAINING POINTS

Having a tribute entered 30P

Reviewing 5P

Giving me an idea 5-20P

Training Score (2 points for each score, up to 24P.) 2-24P

Tribute gets through bloodbath 10P

Tribute dies in bloodbath 50P

Tribute joins alliance 10P

Tribute creates alliance 15P

Tribute dies 30P

SPENDING POINTS

Small empty bottle of water (0.5L) 10P

Medium empty bottle of water (1L) 15P

Large empty bottle of water (2L) 25P

Small full bottle of water 25P

Medium full bottle of water 35P

Large full bottle of water 50P

1 small energy bar (food for ½ day's activity) 10P

1 energy bar (food for 1 day's activity) 15P

Pack of 3 small energy bars 25P

Pack of 3 energy bars 35P

Weak medicine (enough to heal up to flu) 20P

Strong medicine (enough to heal up to fever) 50P

Extremely strong medicine (heals nearly anything) 150P

First aid kit (contains basic supplies and 3 weak medicines and 1 strong medicine) 100P

Bow (no arrows) 75P

Sheath of arrows 50P

3 throwing knives 50P

Vest of throwing knives 100P

Spear 100P

Sword 150P

Trident 150P

If you have anything else you want, PM me. You CAN send gifts to other districts.


	4. Sponsor Point Balances

SPONSOR POINT BALANCES

DISTRICT 1 – 60P

DISTRICT 2 – 60P

DISTRICT 3- 0P

DISTRICT 4 – 0P

DISTRICT 5 – 0P

DISTRICT 6 – 0P

DISTRICT 7 – 0P

DISTRICT 8 – 30P

DISTRICT 9 – 0P

DISTRICT 10 – 0P

DISTRICT 11 – 0P

DISTRICT 12 – 0P

Just in case you were wondering, I need a full district to post the first actual chappie with story.


End file.
